cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Hollyoaks (1995 series)
Hollyoaks (1995 series) Plot Synopsis British soap opera/continuing drama revolving around the lives of a group of people residing in the fictional Chester village of Hollyoaks. The programme was first transmitted in 1995, making it younger than it's competitors; Coronation Street, Emmerdale ''and ''EastEnders. Hollyoaks is renown for airing more frequent deaths out of the "big four" current British soap operas, with the show achieving over 170 total deaths. Male Deaths *James Atherton Savage *Lauren Beales Ashton *Nicky Bell Price (off-screen) *Jesse Birdsall Black *Stephen Billington Lomax *Michael Bisping McAllister *Stefan Booth Nash *James Bradshaw Geoff Thorpe *PJ Brennan Carter *Warren Brown Holt *Ayden Callaghan Roscoe *Craig Cheetham Ashworth (off-screen) *Paul Clayton Marlow *Jonny Clarke McQueen (off-screen) *Tosin Cole Cooper *Karl Collins Loveday *Bob Cryer Donovan *Darren Day Houston *Jordan Dawes Anderson *Warren Derosa Hawthorne *Michael Dixon Trent, Jay Johnson *Laurie Duncan Kane *Scott Dyet Wes *David Easter Nightingale *Vincent Ebrahim Bob *Jeremy Edwards Benson (off-screen) *Jimmy Essex Donovan *Luti Fagbenle Taylor *Edward Firth Harris (off-screen) *James Fletcher Jenkins *Lewis Fletcher Vinnie *Aaron Fontaine Valentine *Victor Gardener Spencer *Jared Garfield Nightingale *Chris Geere Greer *Parry Glasspool Thompson *Andrew Greenough S'Avage *Sam Hagan Walker *Derek Halligan Fisher (off-screen) *Terence Harvey Longford (off-screen) *Andrew Hayden-Smith Gavin Armstrong *Jake Hendriks Hobbs *Paul Holowaty Macki *Tom Hudson St. John Thomas *Ben Hull Richardson *Duncan James Ryan Knight *Luke Jerdy Donovan *Alfie Kingsnorth Dean *David Kennedy Savage *Bernard Latham Cunningham *Matthew Jay Lewis Kennedy *Paul Leyshon Benson *Matt Littler Cunningham *Dylan Llewellyn Jono *Henry Luxemburg Mills *Stuart Manning Owen *Gavin Marshall Cornus *David McAlister Richardson (off-screen) *Kevin McGowan Hayton *Fintan McKeown Brady *Andrew McNair Hunter *Alex McSweeney Sykes (off-screen) *Matt Milburn Spencer *Robbie Millar Alexander *Bruce Montague Clough *Andrew Moss Ashworth *Neil Newbon Walker *Rob Norbury Costello *Paul Opacic Costello *Nitin Patel Maalik (off-screen) *Marcus Patric Davies *Kyle Pryor Shelby *Nick Rhys Campbell (off-screen) *Michael Ryan Ramsey (off-screen) *Clive Russell Brodie *Fabrizio Santino Roscoe *Jeremy Sheffield Blake *Chris Simmons Sumner *Adam Sina Trigger *Marc Silcock Eli (Eli died twice in Hollyoaks - once off-screen in 2002 prior to the character's first appearance, and second in 2009 as a "ghost" who was pushed off a water tower) *Barry Sloane Rafferty *Cristian Solimeno McCormick (off-screen; unconfirmed) *Andrew Somerville Sankofa *Louis Tamone Owen *Dan Tetsell McGinn *Joseph Thompson Paul Browning *Neil Toon Ryder *Nathan Valente Stanley *Glen Wallace Fisher *Ricky Whittle Valentine *Greg Wood Royle Female Deaths *Sophie Austin Roscoe *Alice Barlow Wilson *Ali Bastian Dean *Loui Batley Barnes *Kerry Bennett Falco *Gemma Bissix Devine *Pauline Black Valentine *Scarlett Bowman Morrison *Moya Brady McQueen *Jennifer Brooke Hardy *Carla Chases Hurst *Jessica Ellis Lomax *Lou Emmett Reid (off-screen) *Ruth Evans Cardsley *Daryl Fishwick Hayton (off-screen) *Jessica Forrest Savage *Kathryn George Cunningham *Sarah George McQueen *Lucy Gape Hedy *Rochelle Gadd Johnson *Mandip Gill McQueen *Emma Gregory Shaw *Leah Hackett McQueen *Karen Hassan Nolan *Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove Longford *Donna Henry Hathaway *Jane Hogarth Hay *Michelle Holmes Kinsella *Beth Kingston Longford *Helen Lederer Andrews *Amrit Maghera Kaur *Kym Marsh Price (off-screen) *Jamila Massey Rahj (off-screen) *Lisa Maxwell Donovan *Roxanne McKee Summers *Lauren McQueen McQueen *Gemma Merna McQueen *Samantha Mesagno Drinkwell (off-screen) *Sharon Morgan Brady *Sinéad Moynihan Clement *Kassius Nelson Albright *Helen Pearson Osborne *Cassie Powney Burton *Connie Powney Burton *Lynda Rooke Osborne *Lizzie Roper Lomax *Shebah Ronay Anderson *Ashley Slanina-Davies Barnes *Carley Stenson Roach *Persephone Swales-Dawson Blake *Kim Tiddy Costello *Hannah Tointon Fox *Daisy Turner Massey *Georgina Walker Clarke *Kierston Wareing Davidson *Holly Weston Kane *Saskia Wickham Blake *Lisa Williamson Cunningham *Sophie Wise Bradley *Barbara Young Sabeka Gallery AndyHoltHollyoaks.png|Andy Holt (Warren Brown) HeidiCostelloHollyoaks.png|Heidi Costello (Kim Tiddy) Category:1995 TV series debuts Category:Channel Four TV series Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:E4 TV series Category:Action